Incongruity
by Snooptastic
Summary: Pronunciation-inken' groo-ite Definition-Shockingly and cruelly ironic. Highly unanticipated Adam Definition-HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?
1. Prolouge

Author Information-

This information is necessary for the story.

This fanfiction is set after Sink or Swim, with a rebuilt lab-The lab looks identical as before, with upgrades existent (in terms of technology/capsules) but with those changes invisible.

(And yes Adam. I took the liberty of installing a mini fridge underneath the cyber-desk).

Any lessons/morales/information obtained in lab rats episodes Mission:Mission Creek High and below will probably be implied/may be mentioned, so bear with me on that.

(Insert bear roar).

Any problems?

(Insert bear roar)

Didn't think so.

ONTO THE FANFICTION

Prologue

3rd person POV

Midnight reaches the polished mansion that rests on the mountain peak overlooking Mission Creek. Adam, Bree, and Chase Davenport are sleeping soundly in their capsules. Donald Davenport looks up from his cyberdesk to make sure that they are all fully safe and secure, with no sociopath standing at their side. He doubts he will ever be fully at ease ever again, knowing his lunatic brother Douglas could enter their lives again at any time. It was only that previous afternoon that they came back to his full custody, both physically and mentally. But something about the sight of Adam leaning against the wall of his capsule, drooling, while Chase and Bree stood straight and solemn allowed a soft grin to emerge on Davenport's face for the first time in weeks. Satisfied that his children would be fine for the night, Donald retired to his room, where his sleep, for the first time in weeks, was restful.

5 weeks later

Adam is working on clearing the cyberdesk using his super-strength after reaching his initial goal: the upstairs kitchen counter. Improvements have been made-only two months after his first toss, Chase can finally clear all obstacles except for the cyberdesk. Bonus that the expensive equipment stored in the corner of the labs serves as a rather inferior cushion for Chase's landing, rather than the base of the kitchen's metal stools.

Bree has gone back to installing a curtain to the outside of her capsule. She finally managed to tune out the squeals emitted from the bionic brother toss that were cutting her beauty sleep short, only to realize that Chase intermixed with a pile of technology became a new and daily visual to keep her up at night. It's only slightly annoying when an..._ interesting_ picture is somehow programmed to the inside of the curtain.

Chase has become the new Olympian of being tossed around(Scratch that-Adam objects to him being in the same sentence as anything sports related), but takes comfort in the fact that, while the bionic brother toss takes Adam's hobby of throwing him around to the next level, Bree is still getting pranked _religiously_ by both brothers, and Adam still gets teased about his intelligence(that means how smart you are, Adam).

Donald Davenport has regained his fortune by recreation and resale of creations, and resumed his normal lifestyle. He has eased up on Adam, Bree, and Chase protectively, and allowed them to go back to school, regular training, and their normal lives after a week of recovery for their bionics, and for the lab to be rebuilt. No missions have been essential enough for him to let them on one again so far, and he hasn't minded it being that way for the past several weeks.

Leo and Tasha remain their sarcastic and perky selves.

Eddie eased up the obnoxiousness a little.

JUST KIDDING

He is Eddie after all.

One review and another chapter. _Tell me someone's __there!*whines*_


	2. Chapter 2

I just realized that a Disclaimer might be needed. Chase?

Chase: Claire does not own Lab Rats, Mission Creek, or anything shown in the television series Lab Rats.

Claire: Just my ideas. Oh, and those specific bear roars. I get them from the same company that does Lionsgate's.

(Insert Bear Roar)

ONTO THE FANFICTION

Chapter 1:

3rd Person POV

The following morning at breakfast, just as Leo, Tasha, and Donald were sitting down to eat, Adam and Chase walk in, bickering.

"So labradoodles _weren't_ made in a lab?" asked Adam, eyebrows scrunched.

"No! For the last time!" Chase responded, exasperated.

"Such a shame. We almost had new cousins." Adam sighed.

Chase opened his mouth, but just shook his head, closing it.

Bree sped into the room, whipping Chase's chair out from underneath him just as he was sitting down.

Adam chuckled, but quickly stood, anxious the predatory bird that had dropped Chase off in Antarctica previously just swept into the room-and he was next.

Chase glared at Adam. Adam, shrugging, said," Chase, we've been through this. It's very funny when you get punched, thrown, or fall over,".

Rolling his eyes, Chase redirected his glare to Bree. "What was that for?" he demanded.

Bree returned the glare, punching his arm. "You programmed the inside of my capsule to look like a swarm of cockroaches! I was stuck in there for an hour before I summoned enough courage to touch them. AND THEY TURNED OUT TO BE A PICTURE!" shouted an enraged Bree.

Snickers echoed from around the table. Both Chase and Adam smirked, but Bree triumphed in the fact that Chase was rubbing his arm gingerly.

"Technically, I programmed the _curtain_, not the capsule. And I can't take all the credit. Adam thought of doing cockroaches,". Chase nodded to Adam, who smiled impishly.

"Oh, "Bree said. "Well in that case..."she trailed, speeding over to Adam, who was starting to sit down again. Snatching his chair, she had her turn to grin when Adam fell.

Chase laughed along with Bree. "Excuse me," Adam said indignantly, "but it's not funny when (I) I get hurt!"

Everyone at the table was in stitches at this point, except for Mr. Davenport. He was staring at his phone, lips pursed. Suddenly, his eyes went wide, and he sprang up from his seat.

"Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo! Lab-NOW!" he shouted, sprinting to the lab. Chase, Bree, and Leo dashed after him immediately with Adam trailing behind, muttering about how Mr. Davenport had said they would get a holiday today.

After receiving a pointed look from Tasha about how the situation might just be a _tad _more important than his Saturday plans, Adam felt the need to defend himself.

"What? I was going to skydive with my tissue parachute!I've been working for two weeks on that!"

**Now onto the author's note. Thanks to my two reviewers, dreamer4evera and LoveShipper for doing double my review goal! Hearts and kisses to you! Now, I am aware you both write stories, and you both have a decent following. And I have two **_**more **_**juicy chapters right here in front of me that are very action-filled. So, tomorrow night's update will happen as usual, but if you two happened to spread the word a little bit, I would be **_**veryveryvery **_**appreciative-and include another chapter. Don't worry, I'd return the favor once I get a decent following, but if you think my story is worth recommending (at least thus far), I would also throw in a reward now. Thanks for your help! See y'all tomorrow night!;););)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Someone favorited this story?! Two chapters tonight my lovely people!**_

_**Brava to dreamer4evera, LoveShipper, and KrisKat for being my loyal reviewers!**_

_**Bear roars for you!  
*bear roar***_

_***bear roar***_

_***bear roar***_

Chapter 2

3rd Person POV

By the time all of the kids had made it to the lab, Mr. Davenport was paper white and sweating, swiping something on his phone frantically.

"I didn't think something would happen so soon," he murmured. "Not for another week at least! I thought..." he said

"Mr. Davenport, what are you talking about?" asked Bree, concerned.

He finally glanced up, and while his panic seemed to have subdued, he still looked too anxious for comfort.

"Someone set off a gas bomb in the Central Davenport Industries lab in Phoenix, Arizona. All employees were caught off guard and rendered unconscious. The security footage shows a masked figure stripping the lab of all technology, data, and crucial information regarding Davenport Industries. Incidentally," he added, his face turning gray,"the mask is remarkably (I)identical to the one worn by Victor Krane,".

Almost like clockwork, Chase, Bree, and finally Adam's faces turned ashen.

"What do we need to do?"asked Chase, surprisingly confidently considering the rate at which his hands were shaking.

"I can't believe I have to ask you three to do this, but there's no other option. I need you to go on a mission to stop whoever is behind that mask. We need that information and that technology to stay alive and to keep you guys functioning," he said, almost as a whisper. His eyes were trained towards the floor.

There was no mistaking anyone's recognition that the situation was unthinkably dire, otherwise Mr. Davenport wouldn't have asked. He had been the most paranoid and protective parent (I) in the world over the past few weeks. The fact that he was potentially sending them back to the root of their nightmares took, and would take, the heaviest toll on him.

All three children would come to realize this. But Chase, being built to be the most intelligent human in the world, recognized it within seconds.

"We understand Mr. Davenport," he said with complete conviction. Bree and Adam, fueled by Chase's unwavering tone, nodded solemnly.

"Guys, come look at this," Leo called from his Mission Specialist station, where he was reviewing surveillance from earlier in the day. He paused, then rewinded to the moment of the gassing. The masked figure slunk quickly through the open door after a lab worker entered the lab. Tossing out a small container, within ten seconds, all of the workers were down.

"That's powerful stuff," noted Leo. "It took them out, and they work in Davenport Industries, so their systems have (I)got to be stronger than the average person's,"

Donald squinted at Leo, unsure if that was a compliment or an insult. Shrugging it off, Leo continued,

"How do you know Adam, Bree, and Chase can withstand that gas?" he asked Davenport.

"Leo, their systems were built to withstand a hundred times that of a normal human. Super-durability is an ability they all posses," responded Davenport.

"That gives us 16.6 minutes to stop the masked robber once we enter the lab," calculated Chase. "We'll have to be careful,".

"We'll be fine," insisted Adam. "If he's Vikky, he can't beat all three of us, particularly since we won't be trapped, and if he's Dougie...well that's not a problem at all!" Adam commented cheerfully.

Mr. Davenport was slightly more cheerful after this remark, probably because Adam didn't see hurting their uncle/dad as an issue, after everything he had done to hurt them.

"Let's go save something again-for the first time in awhile!" Bree shouted. The siblings, yelling their assent, went to go suit up.

Mr. Davenport silently watched as they suited up, grabbed onto Bree, and then sped away.

"I hope they'll be okay," he warily said to Leo.

Leo, glancing up from his desk, tried to make a witty comment to lighten the mood, but he just couldn't. After Adam, Bree, and Chase's capture, the family bond had mended well. But the possibility that they would be captured again today, (i) by someone that had invaded their minds, weighed too heavily to be eased with a joke. Instead, Leo said in the most confident voice he could summon, five words.

"I know they will be,".

_**Important Author's Note: 1. Tomorrow's update may happen mid-morning, not at night(if at all…)**_

_**2. May I ask each of you to review, be it either heartfelt feedback or one character, ONE chapter you read. Unless you favorite the story, reviews are the only way **_**I know **_**how many people are viewing the story. Like I said, it doesn't have to be a paragraph, it can be just one character.**_

_**3. 5 reviews for next chapter. OOH, I'm getting blackmaily!**_

_***sidenote-I will say I never wanted to become "that author" that hangs chapters over viewers heads to get more views. But if I can get 5 people's views, if not follows, I feel like that's enough of a foundation to keep writing fanfiction without/reguardless of any gains in viewers in the future. Sooooo tell friends, family, dogs, cats, goldfish, arch nemiseses, hobos, models, EVERYONE about this fanfic if you think it amounts to something.**_

_**Hearts and Snoopies!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

3rd Person POV

A blur of green, brown, orange, and tan swirled behind Bree as she and her brothers sped through the desert. Despite the dire situation near at hand (not to mention the sweltering heat), her eye for beauty couldn't help but admire the tan-red landscape against the bright blue sky. That last sight altered the way they stopped at their destination-instead of skidding to a smooth halt, the siblings tumbled over each other.

Bree and Adam started bickering about the landing-"It was bumpier than normal! I think you broke my tongue!" Adam whined.

"Stop," Bree replied, frustrated. "You didn't break your tongue. No one breaks their tongue! Second of all, next time I'll include a fine selection of snacks,"she added sarcastically.

"Ooh! Those little peanuts?"Adam asked hopefully. Bree rolled her eyes.

Dusting themselves off, they glanced up to see a bemused Chase looking down at them.

"Vhata?" Adam said defensively while rubbing his tongue, his tone matching the toddler pout on his face.

"Nothing," Chase remarked, attempting-and failing-to conceal his grin. "C'mon," he remarked, ducking through the lab's open door.

Though Adam was gingerly rubbing his tongue with a certain child-like indigence, all three siblings had to agree that the mood lingering amongst them was much lighter as they went in to save the fate of their family-and themselves.

Moving stealthily through the white metal doorframe was easier than the siblings had anticipated. Chase noted, with a building anxiety, that no traps, nor any obstacles were set to stop them from reaching the center of the lab. Douglas, Viktor, or an associate that HAD to be well informed, was behind the robbery, which meant they were either out to kill them or capture them.

Regardless of which it was, they were expected.

However, Chase had been predicting some sort of trap, or at least a fight.

He had not expected Douglas to be standing at the back of the center room as they entered, unmasked, with a goofy grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Bree."Get out. Put back everything you stole and leave. I can't believe you came here by yourself. You, of all people, know that we can defeat you,".

Douglas chuckled, putting his hands up. "I wanted to talk to my kids. I thought for that to happen, I needed to take a more...diplomatic approach,".

"Since when is stealing equipment we need to stay alive in order to get us somewhere a DIPLOMATIC approach?"Bree questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Douglas just shrugged

"Look," Chase said coldly. "We are NOT your kids, and we will NOT be talking. Now put all of the lab equipment back before we MAKE you put it back,".

All three siblings assumed a fighting stance, trapping Douglas against the wall. He seemed to recognize that under this circumstance, he couldn't win an argument OR a fight.

Scowling, he stretched his hand towards the emergency exit.

"This isn't over," he glowered, drawing something from his pocket.

Chase's eyes widened.

"THAT'S A GRENA-" he shouted towards his siblings.

Effectively cutting him off, Douglas simultaneously threw the grenade towards a building support beam right behind Adam and slipped out the exit. Bree tried to speed towards her brothers, hoping to at least drag all of them a tiny fraction further away from the bomb, but it was too quickly thrown, too close to the support beam, and she was just too slow.

BOOM

Pieces of shrapnel and concrete sprayed everywhere. The next two seconds slowed down in Bree's mind. She watched as a stunned Adam got hit in the chest with a large slab of concrete, his body hitting the ground in a monstrous THUMP. She watched as Chase got nailed in the head with a huge chunk of the pillar, sliding down the wall and landing with a sickening CLUNK. She watched her own shoulder get pelted with chunks of shrapnel before she dropped to the ground as well. The edges of her vision were growing hazy when she heard the whir of a helicopter nearing the remains of the lab. She fought to stay awake, determined to help Mr. Davenport get them all home as soon as possible.

"Mr. Davenport!" she cried hoarsely. He turned towards her an instant later, relief obvious on his face form finding them so quickly. A smile reached her lips, as she was now confident she would live to see tomorrow.

That smile dropped the next second, the instant she realized her brothers' might not share as fortunate of a fate.

…_**I have an evil soul . **_

_***If you haven't read ALL of the previous author's note, please do so**_

_***I apologize for all of the (I)'s in previous chapters. For convienence, I generally write on my phone and then email to a computer, but the (I)'s shouldn't be a future problem(they meant italics-I edited some and then slipped up on others).**_

_**G'nite.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"Bree!" shouted Leo, thankful for her life, standing to Mr. Davenport's left.

Standing shakily, Bree started trekking towards them. Examining her right shoulder, she noted that the entire upper arm was embedded with with shrapnel, and a large cut on her forearm was causing blood to steam down her arm and pool in her hand.

But judging by the placement of the way her shoulder was positioned near by her arm, and how minuscule the pain she felt was, it was likely dislocated, with all surrounding nerves obliterated.

That was fine with Bree. She could deal with being minus one arm for a few hours, especially since it was painless, until Adam and Chase were attended to. The sound of Adam thudding against the ground, the sound of Chase's head knocking against the ground, were on constant repay in her mind, nausea-inducing enough to make her want to vomit.

Clearly her injury looked a bit worse out of the dusty light she examined it in, judging by Mr. Davenport's and Leo's horrified faces.

"Cover that up quick!" Leo yelped.

"I was planning on it," Bree said dryly.

Mr. Davenport shot a look at Leo, but Bree found that his comment, and how similar it was to their normal sibling banter, during such a situation was a breath of fresh air-desperately needed.

"Bree, go to inside." Mr. Davenport insisted, directing her towards the helicopter."I brought medical supplies, so dress your wounds to the best of your ability. I'll take a better look at them when we get home," Mr. Davenport instructed her.

Bree protested,"I have to help find Adam and Chase! I have to make sure they're alright!"

"Go Bree!" said firmly.

Leo seemed to get how panicked she was. "You'll see them in the helicopter,"he assured her.

Bree didn't want to be comfortable and cleaned up, all nice and snug in the helicopter when her brothers could be dead or dying, but she accepted it-Arguing with Mr. Davenport was not going to change the condition her brothers' were in.

She stalked to the helicopter, playing her directed part:the terrified waiting sister, which is the most soul-ripping thing imaginable. She was on the verge of hyperventilating when Mr. Davenport and Leo FINALLY brought an unconscious Adam in.

"Adam!"she cried, rushing to help them.

"Bre-"Leo tried to warn her, a little too late. Bree gasped, absorbing the full horror of his injuries once he was laid out on the bed.

A gaping hole at the bottom of the left side of his ribcage oozed a dangerous amount of blood, soaking his shirt. A huge scrape across his left cheek mirrored the one on Bree's forearm, streaked with dirty blood.

"I strongly suspect he's in a coma," said sullenly.

Bree, studying the wounds, set her jaw, and said in her most confident voice,"It's survivable,".

Mr. Davenport looked surprised.

"Of course it is," he said slowly. "The question is, how will it affect him"

Bree couldn't even begin to think about that.

"Where's Chase?"she asked, with an even blend of curiosity and desperation to change the subject.

...take a grimace. Take a frown. Combine the two together, multiply the product by ten, and one gets a mental picture of the expression on Mr. Davenport's face after being asked that question.

"We haven't found him yet,"he admitted solemnly.

"Let me help find him,"Bree said, more determined than she had ever been before.

"Bree, you're injured as well. Besides, someone needs to address Adam's woun-,"began Mr. Davenport.

"Let Leo do it. I was there during the attack. I saw him fall. I have the best guess of knowing where he is," Bree said stubbornly.

Mr. Davenport started to object, but Bree cut him off.

"Besides, I need to do something useful. I can't just sit there waiting. I can't go through that again!" Bree cried, hysteria in her voice growing greater the further she talked on.

Her determination, combined with her desperation, drained all the resolve Mr. Davenport had left in him.

"Alright," he finally said.

"Leo, be careful with Adam,"Mr. Davenport cautioned Leo. He nodded grimly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

3rd Person POV

Leo couldn't believe Mr. Davenport left a wounded and unconscious Adam in his hands. He was flattered, but was that an intelligent decision? Quite frankly, he'd screamed like a little girl when he first caught sight of Adam's stomach wound. But Bree and Mr. Davenport had the best guesses as to where Chase was, and some nagging feeling told Leo the sooner Chase was found, the better(Oh, that nagging feeling was logic. Whoopsies. New feeling, that logic was). So he braced himself mentally, limited himself to only one cry for Mommy, and channeled his meager healing superpowers.

Bree and Mr. Davenport were having poor luck. No, a better word there would be AWFUL. The central room of the lab had been about 50 square feet, but the rubble heaps scattered for the better part of a quarter mile. It served for an exhausting searching ground.

Even though the half hour Bree had been waiting in the helicopter had felt like an eternity, she soon realized just how quick and lucky Mr. Davenport and Leo had been in finding Adam.

Panic began to set in after the first hour of searching. Less than half of the rubble piles had been searched. Bree refused to use her super-speed to search, fearful that the quality of her speedy searching might be mediocre at best.

Sifting through such heavy matter slowly for a long period of time might have been the worst kind of torture for the world's fastest human, but Bree was too filled with adrenaline and focus to let any other emotion or thought reach her.

She had never expected to be in this situation. The siblings had never been equipped to deal with something like this. It was a race against time, and they didn't even know what the timer was set to.

Even when Chase was trapped in an avalanche, it wasn't this bad. She knew then that Mr. Davenport had the technology to revive him by heating his body temperature, if there was any sign of a pulse-no matter how weak. And they had found his comp set quickly, and they had known they had the right coordinates. They knew they would find him somehow, some way, eventually.

Now, it was possible that he had been obliterated. That he had been crushed beyond recognition. Maybe the dust that flew up every time she searched through a pile of rubble was all that was left of her brother.

Mr. Davenport could save someone with dangerously low levels of body heat. But he had nothing to put pieces of a body back together, to make it her brother again.

A sudden thought made her stop in her tracks, grow sick with dread.

And that was saying something, considering her previous thoughts.

God forbid, Douglas might have slipped out with him somehow.

Before and during the avalanche Chase was trapped in, and even through events following, Bree had no doubt in her mind that Douglass's goal was, at the worst, to mentally enslave them.

Despite how bad that was, they could always be brought back to be the people they were before if mind control was the worst Douglas had in store. And that was his worst, at least for awhile.

Douglas may have technically never set out to kill them before, but after their running away, capture, and return, all three siblings knew that would soon change

The comp set they had heard orders through while the Triton App was active didn't shut off until 30 seconds after activation. As half-conscious as they were, all three of them heard the order,

"Destroy Adam, Bree, and Chase,".

They had discussed it with Mr. Davenport , and all three of them had indeed heard the exact same thing.

Douglas was out to kill this time.

And no one, not even Mr. Davenport could bring someone back from the dead.

So Chase was either severely wounded, dead, being tortured, or dead. But the difference between the second and fourth options was that in the second one, Chase died on a mission, trying to save his family. In the fourth one, Chase would die at the hands of their greatest enemy, possibly being brainwashed into thinking his family had abandoned him. In the fourth one, Chase would die alone.

_**Dun Dun Dun, Dun Duh Dun, Dun Duh will happen? I won't lie, I LOVE milking the suspense(;)) BUT!-These chapters in particular are kind of making the foundation for the *dramatic lights*SEQUEL*dramatic music*, by introducing themes of family and deep care about each other. Since I recognize that these chapters are fairly filler (although nessecary!), possibly a chapter tomorrow morning, definitely two tomorrow night if not one in the morning. **_

_**CLARIFICATION-I've decided that there will be a sequel to this **_**_fan fiction, but likely not a trilogy. Quite frankly, since sequels are often shadowed by the originals, I'm saving more action for the sequel._**

**_Praise to my 14 reviewers, 8 followers, and the 3 favorites._**

**_*bear roar x13 for the added awesomeness since last night._**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

3rd Person POV

Sickened, Bree's buried her white face into her hands(hand). She sank to the ground, ignoring the sparks of pain flashing from her legs as they landed on rubble. A high shriek of hysteria, the likes of which she had never heard before, emitted from her mouth.

Upon hearing this, Mr. Davenport raced over to her.

"What's wrong? What hurts? Did you find Chase?" asked Mr. Davenport frantically, seeing that Bree's face was starting to contort with sobs.

"Wh..what if Do...Douglas has Ch...Chas..e? Wha...What if h...he kill...killed him? What if he dies alone?" Bree wailed.

Mr. Davenport was just as worried as Bree, and this thought cut straight to his core. It hadn't even occurred to him...but he did his best to reassure Bree.

"Bree, calm down. We haven't even searched half of the piles yet! Besides, if Douglas was as rushed as you said, and your memory seems true, he couldn't have grabbed Chase," he pointed out, trying to cut her frightening thoughts off at the root.

Nodding, Bree swallowed her tears, and started searching again. If there was nothing, she could worry then. No sense in spending time despairing now-if Chase really was there somewhere, injured, a few seconds could mean life or death.

With a renewed determination, she started searching three piles near the heap where Mr. Davenport said he and Leo had found Adam.

The first pile revealed nothing. Disappointment started to cloud her mind again, but she forced herself to stay focused.

Mechanically, she started pulling rocks off of the second pile. She was rewarded with a decent-sized chunk of cement stained on one side with blood. She tried to will herself not to become hopeful-the pile was close to Adam's, it could have rocketed over after wounding him, or maybe Chase was bleeding when Douglas grabbed him-but she couldn't stop herself from eagerly tearing into the nearby rocks.

She later wondered how she could have possibly been eager.

Her persistent digging rewarded her with a hand, the dark gray sleeve of a mission suit...

A sight that made her heart drop into her stomach.

Chase was there alright. All in one piece, technically. But Bree couldn't think of anything else good to say about her brother's condition.

A gash so deep she could see bone, about 1.5 inches wide, ran from the base of Chase's right shoulder to the side and front of his head. As it reached his neck, the cut looked more like a hole-3 inches squared-and extended up to his head. The wound on his cheek made Adam's look like a marker mark he had forgotten to wipe off.

Bree just stared at him. She fumbled for a pulse, and found a very, very faint one. Judging by the deep red rocks surrounding him, he had lost a very unhealthy amount of blood so far.

By now, Mr. Davenport had picked up on the lack of rummaging coming from Bree's location, and ran over to her.

"Bree?" he called anxiously. Reaching her, he spotted Chase

He immediately stopped in his tracks.

"Chase.." he whispered.

He allowed himself ten seconds of weakness. And then he snapped back into action.

"Bree, support his head on your good shoulder. I'll get his feet. We have to get him back to the helicopter immediately!" Mr. Davenport barked, removing his jacket and pressing it to Chase's wound.

Bree didn't hesitate. Within a minute, they found themselves at the entrance of the helicopter.

"Hey!" Leo remarked, facing Adam. "Adam's doing much better! So how's Chas-"he said, turning towards them.

Spotting Chase, his eyes bulged, and he froze.

"Leo, don't just stand there! Move!" shouted Mr. Davenport.

Leo immediately went into action, carefully moving Adam over so that they would have enough room to lay Chase down.

"Bree, Leo, try to keep him from losing any more blood. I'll get us home as fast as possible!" called Mr. Davenport from the driver's seat.

Bree and Leo pressed triple-layers of bandages to Chase's wounds until they were no longer visible. It took only a few minutes, and because it was so quick, it felt like they weren't doing enough, but there was nothing left they could do. They slouched against their seats, exhausted from searching, as well as the emotional strain that lingered throughout the day. Bree glanced over to Adam and found herself impressed with Leo's attempt at bandaging him. The scrape on Adam's cheek, now cleaned, required nothing more than two band-aids. The wound on his side had been layered with sterile white cotton, keeping it clean and giving it the ability to mend.

Complimenting Leo on it, he could only manage to reply with a sleepy "Fluh uim,". Bree looked away and rolled her eyes, but couldn't pass up the chance to smile.

Back at the house, Mr. Davenport immediately took Adam and Chase down to the lab, instructing Leo and Bree to not come down until he said to.

Both of them protested, but Tasha, who had clearly been worried sick while they were gone, stepped in, insisting that Leo needed to sleep and that she needed to fix up Bree's arm. Then Leo and Bree had to admit that that was probably a decent idea, but they made Mr. Davenport swear multiple times that he would get them the second he had news about their brothers' conditions, or either Adam or Chase was awake.

Heading down to the lab, Mr. Davenport hesitated.

"Leo? Bree?" he said tentatively. They both turned from the staircase.

"I just wanted you to know, I'm really proud of what you both did this afternoon. You did what you had to do, even though, I know, it was extremely excruciating to go through. Your quick actions gave Adam and Chase the best chances at a future that they could have possibly gotten. But..."he said, grimacing, "This is hard to say, but just based off of the observations I've managed to squeeze in, I have to ask you two not to get your hopes up about Chase. I want you to know that even if... well, at the very least, you saved Adam's life," he finished, his voice cracking.

Bree and Leo knew he wanted what was best for them, he wanted to make things easier for them later on if the unthinkable happened. But after he said that...they just couldn't quite meet his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

3rd Person POV

The majority of Tasha's healing session was painless. She simply cleaned and bandaged the wound, and Bree couldn't feel a thing. The hard part came when Tasha relocated the shoulder.

A thousand needles dug into Bree's shoulder as it properly rejoined her body, but she had to admit that the sweet relief she felt after it was all over was worth the pain ten times over. She thanked Tasha, who gave her a warm smile in return.

Still, her heart felt heavy. She didn't know if that following night, her family would be intact, or if, god forbid, she would be the youngest bionic sibling.

The waiting was equal to that she experienced in the helicopter-the difference was that she now was somewhat better equipped to manage it mentally.

And yet, though Tasha tried to get her to relax, all she was able to do was gnaw on her fist and stare at the clock , until hours later, Mr. Davenport entered the room.

Rising to her feet, Bree immediately wanted to demand news. Then, thinking the better of it, she felt that someone might want to be included as well. She yelled at the top of her lungs, "LEO!"

There was a pause, and then a blur flew down the stairs in spaceship jammies.

Bree couldn't help smirking at Leo's wardrobe choice.

Leo gave Bree an indignant glare before directing his attention to Mr. Davenport.

"Adam's finally awake," Mr. Davenport said with a tired smile. His injuries should heal in two to four weeks. His bionics, as well as his normal functions, were not affected,".

Bree knew that there was a heavy weight still resting on her shoulders, one that went by the name of Chase. But, at the very least, one of her brothers would be back to normal soon. She could breathe again.

"What about Chase?" she blurted.

Mr. Davenport's smile faded slightly, but still remained on his face.

"Chase is alive. I brought his heart rate and strength up, and while he's still in a coma, his body is building strength to get out of it-likely he'll be awake in a couple of hours,"he said, relief evident on his face.

Leo whooped, and Bree cheered too, but she watched, concerned, as Mr. Davenport's smile shifted to more of a tragic look.

"What's wrong with Chase? " she asked, with a trace of fear entering her voice.

Leo, finally catching on to the shift in mood, quickly lowered his hands and looked at Mr. Davenport expectantly.

"Part of Chase's bionic chip either imploded or was destroyed. It doesn't really matter which it was-the point is, one or more of Chase's bionic abilities, likely also some of his normal functions, are either altered or gone," finally said.

They all stood in silence. Tasha finally was the first to speak,

"Can you fix him?"she asked uneasily.

Mr. Davenport hesitated.

"I won't know until he wakes up. Then, and only them, will we find out what damage was dealt, and how to either fix it, or deal with it,".

_**Still milking it ;)**_

_**But hopefully this update was more than satisfying.**_

_**There are 5-6 more chapters to come, and the sequel will begin two nights later(a head start for moi), so estimated 2-4 days left to this story.**_

_**I apologize for those of you who found the injuries a little graphic. I just felt I needed to add a **_**little _punch for those who like some "_****_interest"-particularly since this story's a bit scant on the fight scenes._**

**_Who knows? I may feel like updating in a few hours AGAIN..._**

**_But only if y'all want it..._**

**_SHOW ME HOW MUCH YOU WANT IT!;););)_**

**_See ya soon_**

**_Hugs from Snoopy!  
*Bear roar*_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I am so so sorry for not updating again last night! I really, truly was going to.**_

_**And then entered the headache.**_

_**Very icky**_

_**So here's a chapter now, and I WILL be back with another chapter tonight.**_

Chapter 8

3rd Person POV

Immediately after Mr. Davenport's announcement, and Bree and Leo pointing out that since no more dangerous radiation was active in the lab or scans were commencing that they would only get in the way of, as Mr. Davenport had just said no more information could be obtained through scans, all four members of the family that were still standing went down to the lab.

There, they saw Adam, standing in his capsule, who was staring worriedly at a heavily bandaged Chase, who was lying on the metal table.

"Adam!"Bree cried, relived.

Spotting her, Adam's frown and creased forehead shifted to a cheerful smile and a rapid wave.

"Bree! You're okay!" he called happily.

Bree's heart melted upon seeing him once again so full of life.

Adam shifted his gaze to Leo, his expression hardening back into a frown.

"You!" he growled.

Leo, worried that Adam's memory somehow warped him into the injurer as oppose to the healer, slowly took several steps back.

"How dare you give me beige bandages! You should know that I only wear the ones with little puppies on them!" Adam whined.

Bree couldn't help cracking up at the seriousness and the severity of Adam's tone.

Adam frowned at her, but his goldfish-sized attention span quickly shifted focus.

"So why does Chase look like he got TPed? Is Pierce pranking Mr. Davenport again?" asked Adam seriously.

Everyone's smiles faded.

Mr. Davenport gazed sadly at Adam.

"I'll tell him,"he said sadly to the others.

They all softly nodded.

Turning to Adam, took a deep breath,

"Adam, you know what happened-the way you got injured right? And how I told you how you might have died?"

Adam nodded, his smile fading, replaced with a look of horror. Despite his usual stupidity, Bree realized that he understood where this was going. It felt to Bree like a 5 year old was being told his brother was dying, or suffering. There was a certain innocence that was being broken.

Well, that was what was essentially happening, after all.

Still, it brought tears to her eyes.

As Mr. Davenport finished explaining about Chase, Adam said calmly,"I want to wait by him with you guys,".

"Adam, that's really sweet, and the gesture will be appreciated by Chase, but you really should mend in your capsul-".

"I'll be sleep in my capsule tonight," Adam insisted.

Mr. Davenport didn't have the heart to say no.

They all sat around Chase, just silently thinking for awhile.

"How come Chase isn't healing in his capsule like Adam was?" Bree asked suddenly.

"The capsules are designed to heal you three in particular because of your bionic chips. But as no scan will tell me specifically what the part of Chase's chip that was destroyed did, I can't risk putting him in there. The effects are too strong for a normal human," Mr. Davenport explained.

They resumed just sitting, for about a minute or so.

Then Chase moved.

The movement was so small, none of them were sure if it happened or not.

And then he rolled fully onto his left side.

"Chase!" they all cried, expecting him to open his eyes.

He didn't. "Chase?" they pleaded.

No reply.

"Chase!" Bree yelled, shaking his good shoulder.

Chase bolted upright, his eyes flashing in alarm. He relaxed when he saw his family resting around him.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, collapsing back in their chairs. Mr. Davenport had predicted he would fully come out of the coma, but even with the most brilliant scientist in the world...you never fully know until it happens. Everyone was relieved.

So relieved, they didn't notice the puzzled look on Chase's face,

they didn't notice him reach up and snap his fingers by his ears,

they didn't notice his expression shift from confused to horrified.

Everyone was oblivious...

except for Leo.

Instead of relaxing and being relieved like everyone else, his face took on a strange intensity as he stared at everything Chase was doing.

Suddenly, without warning, Leo let out a high-pitched scream. Everyone's hands flew to their ears...

Everyone's except Chase's...

Bree was the first one to get it.

Why Leo screamed,

Why Chase looked the way he did before before Leo's shriek, why he seemed oblivious after,

Why she felt the blood drain from her face.

Mr. Davenport, Tasha, and Adam were too preoccupied with staring daggers at Leo.

"Oh, Chase.."Bree said softly, reaching out to touch his arm.

She noticed the tears that were slipping down his cheeks.

Adam, Tasha, and Mr. Davenport finally looked away from Leo.

All of them were startled to see Chase crying, and Bree trying to soothe him, though she appeared close to tears herself.

"What? What's wrong with him?" Mr. Davenport asked.

Leo, Bree, and Chase just sat in tragic silence for a moment before dropping the bomb on everyone else.

"Chase is deaf," Leo said, starting to cry himself.

….._**the plot thickens ;).**_

_**See y'all tonight!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ouch.**_

_**About an hour after my last update, I got a review that sounded disappointed in the last chapter-"Why do so many stories have Chase deaf?"**_

_**I'm not going to lie. That hurt.**_

_**I have to ask you guys to not compare my story to others like that. Obviously my use of this idea will be different from how it's used in other stories.**_

_**I WILL finish this fanfiction.**_

_**Sorry if some of you are disappointed in how the plot is shaping up. **_

_**:( :( **_

Chapter 9

3rd Person POV

It took a second for the bomb to drop.

When it did, it sent fragments of shock, confusion, anger, and grief, embedding every person in the room.

Oh, and recognition of injustice.

Adam seemed to get a particularly large share of that.

"Out if everything that could've changed, now Chase CAN'T HEAR?" Adam bellowed.

The cruel irony was perceived by everyone. Chase, who had battled for years to keep his super-hearing under control, was deaf.

"Let's talk to him via paper. I think he's starting to get a little freaked out by not being able to communicate with us," Bree suggested, glancing at Chase.

His eyes were growing more and more panicked with each movement of someone's lips.

Tasha grabbed a notepad and a pen.

Scrawling something, she held it up to Chase-

"Are you okay?"

Chase grabbed a pen off the table and rolled it between his hands. He moved his limbs and his heads, testing their movement. He opened his mouth, and suddenly closed it, frowning.

He motioned for the pad and pen, writing a note of his own-

"In case you were wondering, I'm deaf," capping the pen with a wry look.

Ladies and gentlemen, we are Donald, Adam, and Bree Davenport along with Tasha and Leo Dooley, and we are here to share our recent studies that prove that deafness does not affect sarcasm.

"My voice is also gone," he wrote, looking frustrated.

No one could blame him. Everyone just looked at each other after this, trying to figure out how they could cope as a family with this new communication barrier.

They were suppose to go about their days speaking only on paper?

And not only that, a sudden chill washed over Adam, Bree, and Leo.

If Chase was deaf, and he couldn't talk...

How could he go on missions?

And how could they function on a team without him?

Thankfully, the tapping of Mr. Davenport on his cyberdesk reminded them that Chase might get his hearing and his voice back again after all. There had to be SOMETHING that could fix him, at least partially.

Mr. Davenport motioned to Chase for the pad and pen-

"Considering that nothing showed up on any scans, his vocal chords are only slightly damaged, and therefore will mend on their own within a few weeks. I can also rebuild the super-hearing section of his chip and wire it back to his ear. But it will take time-I'm guessing likely four weeks for that- and then his voice will likely be back around the same time I can re-install his hearing.

Chase nodded, along with the rest of the family. Everyone was relieved things would go back to normal eventually. That is, their definition of normal.

"Until then," Donald wrote,"We'll all communicate using pads, and we'll each use a different color pen. And I want no talking while Chase is in the room!"Donald finished with a glare.

That was manageable. A lifetime on paper...ah, NO. Four weeks? For Chase, who they thought would die ?

Doable.

Adam had to admit, he was impressed with how Chase was handling being deaf and mute. If he was being honest with himself, he probably would've been sobbing non-stop. Chase had pulled himself together within two minutes, and was calmly addressing the situation.

Alright, so maybe he underestimated just how strong Chase really was.

He could deal with being required to work on his alphabet for a while, so as long as his pen color was red.

He grabbed the pad and pen from Mr. Davenport, writing his claim-

"Dibs on red!"

Everyone laughed.

Adam didn't quite get the joke. Hey, red was an awesome color!

_**Another note- Quite frankly, look at the title- Chase going deaf, and Adam's first line of the chapter is what shaped it.**_

_**I will be updating again tonight if at least one person informs me that they WILL keep reading this story.**_

_**I apologize to the reviewer if I misinterpreted the comment. But you have to get what that's like for an author who devotes HOURS of SPRING BREAK to a fanfiction to be informed that they're a disappointment, and that their work isn't better/different from anyone else's.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Important author's note-**_

_**I have to give a shout out to Weesta for encouraging me in the midst of a little downer.**_

_**And I also owe a profuse shout-out and apology to KrisKat. I truly did misinterpret the comment. I'M SO SO SO SORRY FOR FREAKING YOU OUT!**_

_**But to answer your question earnestly, **_**I **_**had Chase go deaf because… well that's incongruence! ;)**_

_**So everything's awesome yet again.**_

_**Bear Roars all around!  
Tomorrow should wrap up the story, if not the day after.**_

_***Bear Roars***_

Chapter 10

3rd Person POV

Honestly, over the course of the next four weeks, the family was tighter than it had ever been before. Mr. Davenport pulled all four kids out of school for four weeks, actually managing to fight off Principal Perry with his determination to keep the family strong. And, if he was being frank, he didn't know how Chase would be able to get through school every day. Everyone used their pens and notepads faithfully, only talking to keep their voices from becoming foreign to themselves.

Chase remained incredibly strong through it all, putting on his best front every day.

But Bree was there for him the one night he fell apart.

The family was watching a movie, with text for Chase mind you, when Chase excused himself to the bathroom. They were all so engrossed in the plot that only Bree noticed when he was gone for over a half hour.

She excused herself as well, searching not only the bathroom but every room in the house, before finally finding him in his capsule.

He was crying, making these awful guttural noises- being unable to sob normally. Bree ran up to him, unable to watch him like that, and pulled open the door. He jerked his head up, not expecting anyone to be there, and stopped sobbing to just stare sadly at Bree.

Grimacing, he left his capsule, and picked up his pen and pad with distaste, writing-

"I can't stand this. I feel so helpless".

Bree just looked at it for a second, before picking up her own pen and pad.

"I know how it feels. Remember that time I was supposed to get a sample of the toxic chemicals in that disposal, and made myself sick ? Even after I was cured, I still walked around for a week wobbly! You and Adam were hovering around me like bodyguards, making sure every step I took was safe!"

The memory made Chase smile.

"Look Chase," Bree wrote, "We're all going to be weak at some point. But we're all alive, and after that day of thinking you wouldn't make it, we honestly don't mind helping you out.

You're even going to regain your hearing and your voice in eight days!" she encouraged.

"It's okay to not be the strong one for awhile, even when you feel like you always have to be," Bree wrote, looking expectantly at him.

He read her writing for a moment

"You're right," he finally replied. And the conviction in his eyes let Bree know that he meant it.

They both walked upstairs in time to see the climax and the resolution of the movie.

Bree watched it faithfully, even through the end of the credits when everyone else had gone to their rooms.

It felt good to let a happy ending wash over her again.

1 week later

Mr. Davenport was almost done with rebuilding the super-hearing section of Chase's chip. That, along with his vocal chords, were going to be back in working order by tomorrow-in 24 hours, Chase would be able to talk and hear again!

He couldn't help whistling while he worked out the last section that required particular detail-he just felt far too giddy not too, even though he knew it was ridiculous.

The kids were playing the one video game Bree had remote interest in, and Tasha was relaxing at a weekend spa retreat.

Eddie had been away for a while, giving the house a break from annoyance. Mr. Davenport assumed he was on a virtual vacation with his girlfriend.

Everything was perfect.

So naturally, something went wrong.

….._**To be fair, I think that's the first **_**technical **_**first cliffhanger.**_

_**Kind of like how last night panned out(but minus the headache!), we shall determine when this story ends.**_

_**If we can get TEN+ reviews on THIS CHAPTER ALONE..well that's proof enough- the rest of the story will be posted throughout tomorrow.**_

_**If not….I will post one chapter daily until the story's end.**_

_**To be fair to me! I am not threatening to leave the story unfinished.**_

_**I just want to see how bad y'all want it (when I'm functional enough to deliver, no less).**_

_**G'nite ;)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Um.**_

_**So I check my phone multiple times throughout the day. A couple of reviews as normal.**_

_**And then about 5 minutes ago, I looked at my phone**_

_**10 new reviews.**_

_**Wow**_

_**MoonlitShadowoftheHumanSoul swooped in and reviewed almost EVERY CHAPTER.**_

_**I like your style ;)**_

_**You checked out my fanfiction-I shall return the favor-**_

_**Go check out "The Blood of Our Father". It is totally worth it-exeptional writing, concise ideas, HUGE chapters.**_

_**I dedicate this chapter to MoonlitShadowoftheHumanSoul.**_

Chapter 11

His phone suddenly buzzed, flashing "Urgent Mission Alert!"

His face went rigid.

His weapon scanner, the one he had placed in every national laboratory, warned him that a bomb was set to go off in five minutes, cleverly located a whole FOOT beneath a laboratory in New York City where a demonstration of a new solar-powered house was commencing.

At least half of the greatest members in the scientific community were attended. The only reason he hadn't attended the demonstration himself was because mending Chase's chip took priority for him.

No one would want to stop the demonstration if he called, and they likely couldn't evacuate so many people in so little time anyway.

The nearest police station was ten minutes away from the laboratory. There was too little time.

He had no choice. Adam, Bree, and Chase would have to override the bomb.

And the result of the previous mission was a bit too fresh in their minds.

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo were only a tad annoyed when Mr. Davenport sprinted from the elevator and waved his hands in their faces, doing a great job of preventing them from seeing the screen of their video game. However, Adam, Bree, and Chase had to commend Leo on his series of head bobs and weaves in an effort to see his character.

Yet their annoyed glares quickly disintegrated when they saw his terror-stricken face, and they followed him without hesitation when he gestured to the lab.

Somewhat rushed, given that the bomb would go off in approximately four minutes, Mr. Davenport quickly wrote out what was going on, and his cobbled-together, yet utterly genius plan-Chase would quickly disarm the bomb while Adam and Bree stood guard. It was a perfectly logical, and achievable goal, and all four of them recognized that he was trying to make success achievable in the midst of horrible timing.

But Bree was at the end of her rope with Mr. Davenport making the best out of something very bad, never saying no.

She couldn't prevent herself from saying aloud,

"You want Chase...You want us, to go on a mission, one regarding a bomb? When Chase doesn't even have his hearing and voice back yet ?" she asked, her volume increasing with each word.

Mr. Davenport stared at the ground in shame, eyes filled with tears.

She saw what this was doing to him.

Fate was making him choose between his kids and a large number of innocent people. But she just didn't want Chase, in particular at this moment, to go through another mission-one with a bomb, no less.

The result of a mission could be a lot of things.

They knew that now more than ever.

But Chase seemed to know this and not care.

He tapped her on the shoulder, showing what he wrote,

"Please write out what you just wrote,"he pleaded, shooting a concerned look at Mr. Davenport.

Despite the fact that she really didn't want Chase to read what she just said, she was in no position to say no.

Reading her words, Chase replied,

"This isn't for something ad inconsequential as money or reputation. Innocent people are at stake here.

Bree knew Mr. Davenport wouldn't ask them to do a mission so soon after having a run-in with Douglas NORMALLY, especially now of all times, that wasn't important.

But she also knew, especially after that the other night when she reassured Chase that it was okay to be weak...that he was weak.

Having a serious communication barrier, despite having a light at the end of the tunnel, takes its toll.

And even exempting that...

Chase had almost died.

And here he was, setting his jaw, and writing to Adam and Bree, making sure Mr. Davenport and Leo could see-

"Let's suit up,".

Bree was infuriated with Chase. If he wasn't upset with Mr. Davenport, how could she be?

_**The next chapter is the most epic/action-packed chapter of the story**_

_**Sneak preview-Fights, surprise attacks and repercussion, new abilities.**_

_**Sound awesome? Indeed, thank you very much.**_

_**Shall it come out tonight? Or tomorrow afternoon? After that, we have the two chapter wind-down/ PRIME and NESSECARY foundation for the sequel, which will be posted in bulk tomorrow night.**_

_**Bear roars for MoonlitShadowoftheHumanSoul, Dreamer4evera for introducing me to you, and KrisKat for clarifying herself as indeed not a hater, but a die-hard fan of this story.**_

_***Side note-If you guys or your friends have written/read an amazing story that you love, send me the title. I love reading! Techniques to learn, ideas to admire, adrenaline to be pumped-Love it!**_

_**See y'all later!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**This chapter is dedicated to AllAmericanSlurp who, though making it very clear that they enjoyed action-oriented fanfiction more than personal struggle, stuck by this story.**_

Chapter 12

3rd Person POV

Chase devoted all of his focus to gearing up, making it physically impossible for Adam and Bree to try and persuade him not to go on the mission.

But Bree had to admit that, if a mission HAD to happen, this was the safest possible circumstance. A memory tugged at her-when they were waiting for Chase to be revived after the last mission, Mr. Davenport had informed her and Adam, and later Chase, that the lab information and equipment blew up. They were all replaceable and backed-up of course, but the crucial thing was that Douglas wasn't in possession of them. He had been fouled yet again-maybe defeated for good.

Still, she refused to let her guard down. The price was too high.

Bree sped her brothers to New York in ten seconds. The tunnel leading to the bomb was almost TOO obvious, but not really when one considered how far away any people who weren't in the building were.

Chase immediately focused on decoding the bomb-it was surprisingly complex.

Bree kept her eyes peeled as he did so.

Within ten seconds, shadows started creeping into the entrance.

Her stomach dropped, but she forced herself to stay calm.

"Adam, do you see them," she hissed, not taking her eyes away from the tunnel's front.

"Huh?" He asked groggily.

Bree couldn't help rolling her eyes. Leave it to her brother to fall asleep within five seconds if a place was dark enough.

"Them?" she inquired, swooping her hands towards the entrance...where there was nothing.

They were faster than humanly possible.

Eyes widening, they both reached a hand backwards to warn Chase, but they found their hands pinned against their sides.

These people were fast enough to slip by Bree and strong enough to overpower Adam.

She screamed, out of pure fear initially, but continued...hoping somehow to catch Chase's attention.

A hand inched toward her mouth, but a familiar voice turned her blood to ice.

"Don't bother. He clearly can't hear them," Douglas grinned, the dim lighting of the tunnel making him look accurately demonic.

"What do you want Douglas?" Adam shouted, struggling against his attacker.

"To put you all under my new and improved Triton App. Come on Adam , I know you're not the smart one, but that's ridiculous,".

Bree fumed with anger upon hearing him say that.

"Oh, you mean specifically?" he asked, glancing at Bree's furious face. "Chase, being built to have not only the smartest, but strongest mind in the world, is the only one of you three capable of evading the Triton App. Or should I say WAS. I guess the Triton App isn't improved so much as my...mental preparation methods are. All I have to do is convince Chase about how your "family" just might not be worth fighting for after all. I have plenty of information regarding that," he smiled evilly.

Bree felt sick to her stomach.

"Why so quiet?" he mocked. "Getting impatient? Well alright then. Let's get started," he said, drawing a club and whipping it towards the side of Chase's head.

And then Chase moved.

His movements were far too calculated to be coincidental. Whipping around, he punched a Douglas, who was caught of guard, in the stomach.

The guards holding Adam and Bree surged towards Chase, releasing them.

Catching his guard off-balance, Adam clubbed them in the head until they slid to the floor, unconscious.

Bree and Chase occupied themselves with the second guard. Bree sped around the figure, landing glancing blows, while Chase manipulated rocks, pelting them into the wary head.

Both guards were out for the count just as Douglas got to his feet.

He saw his "friends" sprawled out on the ground.

"Viktor! Sydney!" he said, fear flickering in his eyes.

He glanced up at his children, only to be deeply startled by the fierce looks on their faces.

"Run,"Adam growled, daring him to stay. His eyes burned red.

And run was exactly what the coward did.

Bree turned to Chase.

"How did you...?"she accidentally said aloud, wonderingly.

"Never mind it for now," she blurted. "Just stop the bomb!"she exclaimed, glancing at the countdown in fear.

Chase looked at her, puzzled.

Frustrated that she forgot Chase's condition, no matter for how short of a time period, she wildly gestured at the bomb. He pointed to the countdown-which was frozen. The mission had been a success.

Bree breathed a sigh of relief. Obviously some things about the mission needed to be discussed later...

And she knew that Chase would want to know what Douglas had said to her and Adam. She truly dreaded telling him.

But in the meantime Bree would settle for going home, and watching their attackers undergo questioning via Davenport Industries.

_**See y'all tomorrow with the wind-down, and a little surprise…;)**_

_**Friday will be my get-ahead day of nothing posted,**_

_**And on Saturday night, the first chapter of Misconception will be posted**_

_***Misconception will be shorter, but with hopefully more action/slightly less detail than this story.**_

_***Bear roar for Chase on his Super-detection, and Bree/Adam for their slightly misguided sibling concern.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

3rd Person POV

Mr. Davenport flew up to New York on a plane to make things more realistic to the government-rather than just appearing out of nowhere, as he would via Bree. He managed to convince the police to at least check out the tunnel by the laboratory once the demonstration was over. Due to the fact that his claims were indeed accurate, and it was his technology from Davenport Industries that detected the bomb, combined his connections in the FBI, he was permitted to question the criminals by himself, provided they were given adequate humanitarian care.

While they were waiting for Mr. Davenport to return(rather anxiously, as his return would reinstate Chase's hearing, and his voice would be checked a final time-so hopefully reinstating his voice as well), Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo discussed (via writing) what occurred during the mission.

"Chase,"Bree wrote out first."How did you know to turn around when you did?"

Chase didn't anything for a moment, but after glancing at the extremely curious faces of his siblings seated around the table, he uncapped his pen.

"It was almost as though...I could feel it," he wrote, feeling just as baffled himself as they looked to be.

"I finished with the bomb two minutes before it was scheduled to detonate. I stayed in the position I was crouched in for a moment, clearing my mind, and suddenly...It was almost like I could SEE wavelengths around the room that made up the room, different shapes amongst them. I knew where you guys were standing, based on the outline the waves made around certain shapes. I knew when Douglas and his...friends had entered the room. I could tell when different people were speaking, who they were based off of their point of origin. I stayed where I was as soon as I detected Douglas saying "He won't be able to hear them,", because he would never expect me to know he was there. After all, it did make for an awesome surprise attack.

It's almost like Sonar, or echolocation, but I don't need to use sound."Chase finished.

Everyone was still for a minute.

"That's AWESOME!" Leo suddenly wrote.

"Why are we even talking on paper still?" Bree scribbled excitedly.

Chase grimaced. "It requires a TON of concentration just to detect the wavelengths. Decoding words and sounds is almost impossible. I only could decode up until Douglas commented on my deafness-then I wanted to save up my strength to fight,".

Of course Bree was amazed that Chase had discovered a new ability at such immpecible timing. But she wasn't going to lie-Chase had been pretty indifferent thus far as to finding out the rest of what Douglas said, and Bree was fine with him never knowing. If he was weakened physically, he didn't need a blow emotionally too.

And alright. She was worried what Douglas had up his sleeve in terms of fact for persuading Chase that his true family wasn't worth fighting for.

"Congratulations on your super-detection,"wrote Adam"even if I don't get what it is,".

Chase rolled his eyes, but with a grin.

"Now, Chase, Douglas told us that the guards holding us were Viktor and someone named Sydney. Do you have anything on your internal hard drive related to a billionaire creep who so happens to be called Sydney?"Bree wrote, peering at him anxiously.

Chase put his index and middle finger to his temple, and his eyes became dilated for a minute. He shook his head.

"Alright," Leo wrote with an uneasy look on his face. "We'll ask Bid D tonight,".

"In the meantime,"he wrote. "Chase, we should tel-".

Bree cut him off mid-word, making as though to grab her pen, but sending his pad across the room. It was an exceptional intentional "accident".

While Chase went to retrieve it, Bree

spoke to Adam and Leo quietly, ignoring Leo's arched eyebrow,"There's no sense in scaring him. I think any of us can safely say WE'D be terrified for the rest of our lives if we found out someone was out to tear apart our minds-not just invade them. Besides, Douglas is captured,

he doesn't have a way to get to any of us. No sense in worrying Chase over what MIGHT'VE happened,"

Adam and Leo nodded just as Chase returned to the table.

Abruptly, Chase wrote out,

"Excuse me-I really need to use the bathroom,".

...Bree had underestimated Chase.

He could tell that his siblings were talking about him while they thought he was couldn't hear them.

He knew whatever they were saying had to be either important or bad.

So he braced himself for the splitting headache and switched on his word-decoding.

What he decoded was definitely fragmented, but one thing was certain. Something bad would have happened to them had they been captured-and his instincts told him that it had to do with him. Chase, handing Leo his pad, went to the restroom.

There, he used his photographic memory to record the conversation wavelengths while they were in that tunnel, and decoded just what exactly had been said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

3rd Person POV

Chase left the bathroom five minutes after he finished decoding. He really, yet only, needed that long to let it sink in.

They wanted to keep that valuable of a piece of information from him?

He knew that he was weaker now that he had gone through almost dying, and then being deaf and mute. Who could possibly argue that that wasn't understandable-

He had almost died.

And them a wall had been built up between him and his family.

Everyone else knew just as well as he did that he was weaker. But they underestimated what strength he had left.

No matter what they said, no matter what they thought...

He wasn't a baby anymore.

But he swallowed back these thoughts and brought to mind the logic behind his family treating him so pityingly.

They just wanted him to be safe. To be happy again.

And with that, he was able to walk back downstairs with his normal demeanor.

Adam, Bree, and Leo were concerned with how long Chase was gone, and with the timing of his leaving. Concerned that maybe they had made the wrong decision.

But his easy expression and relaxed posture told them to release the breath they had been holding in.

Besides, milliseconds after Chase had reappeared, Mr. Davenport emerged from downstairs.

Smiling from ear to ear, Mr. Davenport led Chase to the lab.

As the doors of the elevator slid shut, Bree gazed out the window, noticing the spring lemon-yellow sunlight trickling in gave the room a soft glow. The clean "snap" of the pieces finally snapping in place, no matter for how short of a time, was amazing to behold. She glared out into the clear blue sky. After everything they had been through, with the happy ending she had longed for daily over the past two months postponed time and time again, she dared the universe to turn the tables on them yet again before Chase got his break of being able to hear and speak again.

She knew she shouldn't. She knew that something horrible always happened after that kind of thinking.

But she couldn't help it. Something else just COULDN'T go wrong!

Forty minutes later, Mr. Davenport and Chase emerged. Both of them looked completely poker-faced.

Bree wanted to slap them for it.

"Can you hear? Can you talk?"she begged Chase to respond.

Chase's face broke into a grin.

"Just as well as before!"he exclaimed, his grin broadening.

He somehow managed to catch himself before the weight of Adam and Bree's hugs sent him flying. It was a surprise to everyone that it was the impact of Leo that sent them all tumbling.

They all chuckled.

Certain thoughts raced through Adam, Bree, and Leo's minds. Had they made the wrong decision not telling Chase, to make him more secure in the future? Or had they made the right choice, not concerning him with something that might of happened as it was soul-ripping to think about?

Thoughts of equal severity sparked in Chase's mind. Should he tell his siblings that he knew what Douglas had said, and he could cope, and even be happy, knowing about it? Or should he let them think he didn't know, the way they wanted it to be?

As it turned out, Group A went with the latter and Group B with the former, for the sake of keeping sibling happiness.

If they were wrong in their choices, if Adam, Bree, and Leo let the secret slip to Chase, or if Chase let the fact that he knew slip, the family would crack at the seams, untrusting of each other.

If Chase even stopped to consider why they were concerned about what Douglas had to say against them...started to wonder what could be so bad...

But for now, at least for a moment, everything was alright.

If only for one night.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Best fanfic list:

Invasion and Fallout by Weesta

On the run by dreamer4evera

The Lab Assistant by Kihonne

Last Words and Traitor by 88keys

Someone's gonna get hurt, Tragic Reactions, and A brother's trust by KrisKat


	17. Chapter 17

_**Just so y'all know…The first 3 chapters, along with an update schedule, of Misconception, is up ;););)**_


End file.
